


the barraette

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hair, Horny Peter Parker, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Oblivious Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Pre-Relationship, barraette, curly hair peter, he doesnt know what hes doing to peter, it makes peter horny, one minor sexual reference though, thats a tag lmao, tony calls peter kitten, tony stark and peter parker being lab buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: peter's hair has a mind of its own, getting in his face at the worst of times.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	the barraette

**Author's Note:**

> just a little minific i wrote a while back i decided to post :3

Peter’s hair flops in his face. Its natural curliness proves to be infuriating as he fails to focus on fixing his web slingers. It’s always finicky working on such a small detailed scale and his hair isn’t helping at all.

No matter how many times he blows the stubborn strand of hair out of his face it always falls right back into his line of sight. Even when he tucks it behind his ear, it resolutely slips right out of place again. 

His annoyance boils over and he slams his screwdriver on the table, groaning in frustration.

Tony jolts up and asks, “Is something wrong, kid?”

“My hair keeps getting in the way,” says Peter, suddenly flustered for acting so childish.

“I told you that you needed a haircut,” Tony says. He spins around to continue working on his project, but he keeps Peter in the corner of his eye. Every other second, Peter’s brushing his hair out of his face. It’s actually starting to tick Tony off too.

Peter sighs and digs into his desk drawer where he pulls out a  _ barrette _ and clips it in his hair. Not only is it a barrette, it’s a  _ Hello Kitty _ barrette

Tony laughs in disbelief.

Peter glares at him, “And what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, kitten,” Tony smiles.

Something in Peter’s expression changes, his eyes widen and his cheeks pinken ever so slightly. He opens his mouth as if to say something, only to close his lips just as quickly. 

He resolutely looks away from Tony and continues working on his project as if Tony didn’t say a thing.

Tony hesitates, wondering if the nickname crossed a line.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you too bad, kiddo,” he says softly, trying to mediate Peter’s sour expression.

Peter smiles, it’s awkward and toothy, “Don’t worry about it… Mr. Stark.”

Tony looks at him analytically for another moment before shrugging and continuing to work on his project - entirely unaware of the aching erection his words caused Peter. 


End file.
